Ma Star: The Betrayal!
by DeaththeKidOCD
Summary: When Maka walks in on Soul and Tsubaki, she turns to Black Star for help. Main course of Drama, with a side dish of Spartoi, and a drizzle of SoulBaki! And of course, Ma Star! Rated T for possible language. Please R&R!
1. The Betrayal

**A/N:** Hey there! My third fic, hot off the press! This is a Soul Eater fic, (obviously) and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If it's for sale, LET ME KNOW! ;) Please?

]`[ ]`[

"Hey Soul!", Maka called as she opening the door to their apartment.

"Uh….Hey Maka." Soul sounded scared, as if he was hiding something.

"It's your turn to cook dinner, Soul!" _What's wrong with him? He usually comes out of his room to say hello._ "Soul? Come down here."

"Hang on! One sec." Soul mumbled something incoherently, sounding like he was talking to someone in his room.

Maka, by now feeling quite in the dark, walked up the stairs to see Soul coming out of his room, followed by Tsubaki.

"Soul? How could you do this to me?!", Maka cried, tears streaming down her face.

Soul looked as if he was about to say something, but Maka cut him off before he had the chance.

"Oh wait, that's right. I had almost forgotten. I'm the useless Bookworm."

"Maka, stop! I haven't called you that in-"

"Days. Remember? You came home late on Friday and started teasing me." Maka looked as if she were about to run out of the house.

"Maka…." Soul felt like his blade had dulled,because he no longer had anyone matching his soul wavelength.

"No Soul. I'm leaving."

Maka ran down the sidewalk, not really paying attention to where she was going. She ran into something, or someone, and fell to the ground. When she looked up, she saw a familiar bluenette lying on top of her.

"Maka?"

"Black⭐Star?!"

]`[ ]`[

 **A/N:** The a/n will be done by Black⭐Star.

WHOO! YOU ALL SHOULD BE HONORED TO CATCH A GLIMPSE OF YOUR GOD! HEY AUTHOR!

uhhhhh…..yeah?

MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER FROM MY POINT OF VIEW! OK?! I DEMAND IT!

ok, ok! I'll try my best! Now, back to me!

Sorry if the characters were a little OOC. This is my first Soul Eater fic that I've put up, so no flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. Sorry! BlackStar is Neat?

**A/N:** Hello there! Yes, I am not dead, I've just been very depressed lately and didn't want to give you guys a depressed story. So, here goes!

]`[ ]`[

"Maka, what are doing out here? I mean, if you wanted to see your god you should've just called!" Black⭐Star got off Maka and helped her up.

"Leave me alone Black⭐Star! It's none of your business why I'm out here!", Maka shot back, clearly upset.

"Maka, it's raining out. Here, take your god's assistance and come inside." Black⭐Star led Maka to the apartment he shared with Tsubaki, boasting about his godliness all the while.

Finally, they reached his apartment. While Black⭐Star fiddled with the keys, Maka zoned out, thinking about Soul. _How could he do that that to me? I thought we were oka-_

"HIIIIIIIIIYA!" Black⭐Star kicked down the door with a crash. Maka stood there shocked as Black⭐Star grinned.

"How-wha-why?!", Maka stuttered, dumbfounded. "Isn't Tsubaki going to be mad at you for knocking down the door?"

"Nope! This usually happens.", Black⭐Star said casually. "Perks of being a god: Your weapon/roommate doesn't yell at you for breaking down doors!"

As Maka followed him inside, she took a look around his his home. _Wow, I never thought their place would be this clean!_ , she thought to herself. _I wish Soul would clean up every once in awhile._

"OI, Maka, ya comin'?", came the impatient call from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright! Gimme a second! Sheesh!", Maka laughed as she ran down the hallway. Somehow, Black Star always managed to cheer her up.

]`[ ]`[

 **A/N:** OMG, GUYS I AM SOSOSOSOSOOOOO SORRY! My phone died over Easter breakish time period and i just got a laptop, so i'm **finally** back to writing. Thank you if you've waited for this and haven't given up on me!

Review answers: (guest reviews only)

Makasaurus Rex: thx girl!

Guest(1): I hope you liked this!

P.S. i'm really not done with this chapter, i just wanted to put SOMETHING up.


	3. Burgers?

**A/N:** OKOKOKILIED! I'm done with the last chapter, cause that gives me a way to write this one. Sorry! Can someone please answer this question for me? Good: Why am I always writing fanfic when I've been up the whole night before for something school related? ANYHOO! On with the story!

Sadly, I still don't own Soul Eater. *sniffle*

]`[ ]`[

(Black Star p.o.v.)

After Maka made dinner for us, I asked her why she ran outside.

"So, you know how Soul and I were dating?" Maka asked, looking wary.

"OBVIOUSLY, THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNO- wait. Did you say were? What did he do this time? Talk to *insert girl's name that you don't like because i'm too lazy to try to think of a name right now. If you want me to leave the name insert, just review that you do.* again?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes Black Star, were. He cheated on me. No." Maka looked about ready to rip my head off, so I decided to play it safe.

"So, who did he cheat on you with?" I was expecting something like one of the rich girls from where he grew up. No harm in me knowing that, right?

"Ts-Tsu-Tsubaki!" As soon as she said that, Maka collapsed into a little heap on the floor.

"WHAT?! I AM GOING TO KILL HER! Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but she did. I-is it alright if I stay the night here? I really don't want to have to see Soul again right now….." Maka looked so sad and alone I couldn't say no. Plus, who better to help cheer her up than a god!

"Don't worry Maka. You can stay as long as you need to."

(Maka p.o.v.)

Black Star is so nice. That's a little weird, considering I just told him our weapons were cheating on me. He would usually be flipping out about how he was gonna kill Soul for cheating on me, or how I should've told him about Soul and Tsubaki sooner. At least he's letting me stay here. This way I won't have to see Soul until Monday in school. Oh gods, school. Oh no. I need to talk to Liz.

Liz T.

Hey Liz….

Yeah Maka?

I need to tell you about something that just

happened. I need to know if you can help me.

Ok. What is it? I'll see if I can help.

Thank you! So, you know how Soul and I were gonna have

our anniversary soon? Well, it's off cause he was cheating on me.

WITH TSUBAKI!

OMG! THAT IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL  
HIM! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO YOU?!

Idk. Could you please help me avoid them at school?

Sure! No prob!

Thx!

End Message

(Black Star p.o.v.)

I don't know how I can face Tsubaki again after what she's done! Maka's usually the happiest of all of us, except Patty, and now she looks like she'll never smile again! There must be some way for my godliness to cheer her up. AH HA! I've got it!

"Hey Maka, what do you want for dinner?" _This should definitely cheer her up!_

"I don't know maybe…...a burger? Something quick." Maka replied tiredly.

"Ok, burgers it is! Any particular place in mind?"

"No, not really. Anywhere is fine."

]`[ *le timeskip de burgers* ]`[

(Normal p.o.v.)

Black Star walked into Burger Place, (cause Author-chan is _really really_ creative! … No? Ok.) and looked at the menu on the wall-thing. As he chose something for himself and Maka, he walked over to the cashier. (There wasn't a big line.)

"Hey, could I have # 5 with a small fry and a large chocolate milkshake, and #10 with a large fry and a large vanilla milkshake." he asked, whilst looking in his wallet for his credit card.

While he was searching for the ever-elusive piece of plastic, a laughing couple walked in. He turned around to see the two people he didn't want to run into.

"Hey Evans! Why'd ya do that to Maka, eh? She didn't deserve that!" Black Star yelled at Soul.

Soul fidgited in place, not saying anything. "Look Black Star, we're sorry. We never meant to hurt her.", Tsubaki spoke up.

"Well you did, and you're going to pay." Black Star didn't know why he felt like he had to help Maka, he just did. The cashier gave him his food, and he had the satisfaction of knowing that Soul's eyes were watching him as he left to care for a broken Maka.

]`[ ]`[

A/N: Hey. so, I know this is _long_ overdue, but I had no inspiration until recently, and it's still a piece of crap. Anyhoo, love ya'll for stickin' with me! Sorry for the wait again.


End file.
